


Must Be Love

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Doctor Who, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: And that is CANON friends, Drabble, Eve watches Doctor Who, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Eve Polastri catches up on her favorite show......and sees some notable parallels.





	Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head ever since Eve said she thinks Rose Tyler is adorable...so I think we can all agree she'd ship this couple too!

Eve cuddled up on the sofa under a cocoon of blankets. It had been a long day at the office. Carolyn yelled at her, she spilled coffee on herself, and of course, Villanelle was still nowhere to be found. She poured herself a glass of white wine and grabbed a bag of Cheetos, preparing herself for a catch-up binge-watch of her old favorite show.

It had been a few years since Eve had seen _Doctor Who,_ and so she figured it was time for a binge-watch session. She was now towards the end of series eight and was watching, riveted, as a mad Mary Poppins-esqe woman gathered together an army of cybermen.

“WHAT!?!?” Eve yelled, nearly knocking the Cheetos onto the floor. “WHAT!”

“Eve?” Niko yelled from the hallway. “Is everything okay?” He had just walked in the door from work.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eve said, pausing the tv. “It’s just… _GOD_. What a twist!”

Niko stared at her blankly.

“She’s the master! That woman! She’s the master!”

“You know, I was wondering when your _Doctor Who_ obsession was going to resurface.”

“And they _made out._ Can you believe it?”

Niko sighed, plopping down on the couch. “There’s really not much on that show that’s unbelievable anymore. As a kid I had nightmares about that inflatable chair.”

“What inflatable chair?”

“Just be glad that you grew up in America.”

Eve sighed, pressing play on the next episode.

“So, what’s going on?” Niko asked.

“So the Doctor’s arch-nemesis, the Master, just came back. I don’t know how, but she did. And Clara, the companion, her boyfriend just got turned into a Cyberman, and now…”

“Yeah, got it,” Niko said, giving up.

Eve cuddled deeper into the couch as the episode went on, letting the wine numb her senses. The Doctor, Clara, Missy, and the Cyberman-upgraded Danny were now in a graveyard, facing off.

_I need you to know we're not so different. I need my friend back. Every battle, every war, every invasion. From now on, you decide the outcome. What's the matter, Mister President? Don't you trust yourself?_

“Why are you smiling?” Niko asked. “They’re just yelling at each other like crazy people.”

“They love each other.”

“That’s crazy.”

Eve smiled up at him. “In the end, they’re all each other has.”

The next episode began to play as Eve finished the last of her wine.

_“He's not your friend. You keep trying to kill him.”_

_“He keeps trying to kill me. It's sort of our texting. We've been at it for ages.”_

_“Mmm. Must be love.”_

Niko grumbled, leaning over to steal a Cheeto. “Is Missy really jealous of Davros? Because she thinks the Doctor…hates him more than her?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s messed up.”

“Yep.”

The episode kept playing, and Eve watched as the Doctor tried to maintain the difficult element of balance that would always be present in all of his interactions with Missy…he loved her, he was thrilled by her, always; but in the end, he would always have to keep his guard up. Be one step ahead of her. Win.

Niko looked over at Eve, tired and tipsy and lost in the story, a smile plastered on her face.

“So do you _really_ think the Doctor and the Master have a healthy relationship?”

“I never said it was healthy,” said Eve, still smiling. “I just said it was real.”


End file.
